Chasing Cars
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Every Friday, Sky goes to a bar and he gets to see the person who he thinks is the most beautiful person he has ever seen, Tyler. Main pairing: Skytato. Background Pairings: Merome, Setosolace and Truelox (not much though). For scarletcraft on Tumblr


For scarletcraft. Sorry it's kinda late, been caught up in school stuff and oh god, it did the same thing as before. I had to listen to the song and as soon as I got it up and the lyrics, it just deleted all I had written and it's probably all sloppy like the other one this happened but I hope this is okay (it's probably really short now, so sorry again). Main Pairing: Skytato Background pairings: Setosolace, Truelox, Merome.

Sky had been going to the same club every week, every Friday. It was more of a bar, with less people, a small speaker and a microphone and, of course, a bar.

All because of Tyler. Tyler would sing every Friday and every Friday Sky would be there. All his friends had perfect relationships and had labeled their relationships with 'Setosolace', 'Truelox' and 'Merome', Sky wanted something like that. Wanted something that would last with, in his opinion, the most beautiful person he had ever seen before in his life.

So after 'Merome's cheesy duet together, they were the only ones that came with Sky anymore, he saw Tyler getting out of his seat and onto the small stage with barstool and guitar in hand. Tyler's friends were whooping and cheering, obviously drunk out their minds but Tyler looked pretty sober, a massive clue was that he made it to the stage in one piece.

Sky was absolutely smitten for the blue eyed beauty, loved every little detail about him, from his thick, black glasses to his strange habits he has seen around the bar. Loved his laugh, beautiful voice and too much to list off.

As soon as Tyler started his guitar, he focused only on Tyler. Didn't care about Merome making out in the corner, about the girls chatting up the bartender for a free drink, only Tyler.

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

Tyler's eyes were on his guitar, getting every note right.

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

Sky loved Friday's and this is why. Seeing his 'little crush' up on stage, nervous every week but so confident all the same.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

Tyler's eyes were now roaming the small crowd and finally landed on Sky.

_Those three words  
Are said to much  
But not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Tyler smiled, his blue eyes only on Sky now and spoke the next words into the microphone that sounded like they were aimed at Sky.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get to old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

Sky smiled back and breathed deeply, feeling a little nervous with Tyler's eyes on him. He did want him to pay some attention to him tonight and this is what he wanted. A connection between their eyes and feeling sparks fly between them.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

All Sky wanted to do was to go up on stage and kiss Tyler breathless. To make him loose all thoughts and forget that all his friends were watching, not having a care in the world.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get to old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

Sky stood up and started walking to the stairs on the stage, Tyler following him until he had to turn his head to face him.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

When he had finished the last few notes, Tyler set down his guitar and headed towards Sky. They both smiled as Tyler got closer and heard Sky whisper in his ear. "Every Friday I come here, just to see you on that stage and hoping you would notice me..." Tyler just smiled and got closer to Sky's lips while staring into his green eyes.

"I've always noticed you, I just needed music to speak my feelings for me. Music can say much more than words." And with that, Sky closed the distance between them. They heard their friends all shouting and cheering but ignored it, feeling each other's soft lips and savouring the feeling.

Out of all the things he loved about Tyler, this was his favourite. Not just his lips, but being able to feel his love and showing his own love in a way that only they can use.

A/N: Meh, not the best thing I've written but hope you like it ^^ And sorry for the lack of Merome, Setosolace and Truelox. Before it decided to delete itself, I mentioned all of it a bit more but sorry for the lack of it in this one. If anybody has any other things they want written then just message me.


End file.
